gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Bloke
Old Bloke is a GMod Monster created by Youtube user Scarifar1. He appears as a BLU Sniper from Team Fortress 2. He wears a Bloke's Bucket Hat (hence his name) and wields a Frying Pan and a Big Kill revolver. Biography Old Bloke comes from an alternate universe where the RED team had nearly destroyed all traces of the BLU team in the world. After a soldier knocked him out, he was taken to the RED base, where he was about to be executed. Fortunately, the soldier was backstabbed by a BLU spy disguised as a RED sniper. Together, they escaped and fought their way back to the BLU base, where an escape portal was waiting for them. They were about to enter it when a RED spy disguised as a BLU engineer killed the BLU spy. Old Bloke immediately killed the spy by throwing his machete, sending it into the RED spy's heart. Old Bloke took everything he could get from his dead spy friend, which was a disguise kit and a Big Kill revolver, and finally escaped the RED team. Over a period of time (centuries) he developed a few different personalities. One is his normal one, the one that is usually dominant. Second is his depressed personality, created soon after his escape into this dimension. Third is his beserk personality, where he attacks anyone, friend or foe. Finally, he has an engineer personality, where he pulls out a toolbox out of nowhere and places it on the ground, then faints. When he wakes up, he finds that there is a dispenser next to him. Bloke has no idea this personality exists and will just assume that a friendly engineer came to give him a dispenser. Abilities *Old Bloke has more strength than a normal sniper, capable of killing a Heavy in one blow. *He can spawn in any spy revolvers (and the Lugermorph pistol), where they remain hovering in the air, usually pointing at the enemies' heads. *He is able to turn his body into a metal-like substance. His offense and defense is heightened, and speed increases, despite the dense material. It works similarly to an ubercharge, except that he can still take damage, be stunned, and jarate'd. *In his depressed state, he cannot be harmed. He will even regenerate his entire body if it was reduced to burnt gibs. *He can sense any spy near him, regardless of cloak or disguise (which probably comes from having to deal with many spies during his time). *The Big Kill is insanely powerful for a revolver, with zero recoil and is capable of killing a Heavy in one shot (assuming it's a headshot and he's not overhealed). *The Frying Pan can withstand anything, whether it be explosives or acid. If his pan manages to make contact with any ubercharged merc or freak, he can steal the ubercharge and be completely immune to damage (possibly due to traces of Austrailium within his pan). He can turn his frying pan into a gold-like substance, although this is only for show and doesn't do anything special. Also, only Old Bloke can wield his Frying Pan. Anyone else who tries will be set on fire. *He can teleport, though in an odd way. He will fire a bullet out of his Big Kill, then teleport to the spot where the bullet struck. Handy for fooling his opponent, if he has to. He can also send objects to the spot. *If all this fails (somehow) he will run and disguise himself, using a disguise kit, and mimic the voice of the person he's disguised as. The only ones he will not disguise into are Pyros (because of their muffled voices) and Vagineers (because he cannot speak Vaginese). Faults *Any gun Bloke spawns in can be knocked out of the air (where they will disappear after a few seconds) or even used against him. *While he is strong, he is not as durable. While certainly capable of taking even a rocket or two, any more will kill him, assuming he's not in his metal form. *If someone manages to take away his gun and pan, he will be unable to use any of his abilities except his "special state" and voice mimicry until he gets them back. *During his beserk mode, he is not nearly as smart as his normal personality. He will completely ignore his Big Kill and rush headfirst at a person, regardless of whatever traps lay between them. *In his metal form, he cannot swim, due to his dense material. If he is in water, any water-based freaks could easily take care of him, in spite of his heightened defense and offense. *Even though he is near invulnerable in his depressed state, the moment he is out of it, he is capable of taking damage once more. *He is most vulnerable during his engineer state. If someone came while he was building a dispenser, that person could easily take him out. External Links *Meet the Old Bloke *Old Bloke vs Heavy Medic Combo *Old Bloke's Origin *Beginning of a New Life Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters Category:Melee Users Category:Monsters made by Scarifar1 Category:BLU Team